Bright Wings
by A Very Desperate Reader
Summary: The Yamada's are fraternal Twins. However they stumble into trouble when there is no more space for female enrollments at the great Saotome Academy, a school for prospecting idols and composers. Shining takes an interest in the Twins and makes them an offer they can't refuse for the sake of making their dream come true. Tsubasa is allowed enroll but only if she debuts as a BOY!
1. Episode 1: 2 New 'Princes' of Song

In a lavishly furnished office, within the depths of Saotome Academy the Idol school's Headmaster and ex-idol Shining Saotome himself sat himself in his desk chair. A rumbling laugh echoing around the room eerily as his two teenage guest stared at him in bewilderment.

"Sorry...let me get this straight. The female enrollment capacity is full, so the only way I can attend this Academy is if I enroll and then debut as a boy?!" a short lavender haired girl spoke slowly, golden eyes still wide.

"Corrrrrrrrrrrrrrect Tsubasa-chan. If you and your brother wish to debut you will need to enroll in the Academy as a boy.

"But what about living arrangements?! Tsu-chan can't share share with a random stranger, if they were to find out her identity they might take advantage of her" the taller pink haired boy cried out, twin gold eyes wide in horror.

"Don't worry Akira-kun, It has already been arranged that the two of you are to be roommates if you accept the deal." the two teens turned to face each other almost identical faces staring back at the other, the only real difference between the two were the freckles that were spattered over the lavender haired girl's nose and cheeks and the glasses the girl wore. Tsubasa turned back to Shining.

"Could we have a few minutes to discuss this?" the lavender haired girl asked, the man let out a rumbling laugh and gestured for them to go ahead. Tsubasa grabbed the taller pinkette and dragged him to the corner of the room.

"You can't seriously be thinking about doing this?!" he exclaimed in a whisper

"Aki, I have a versatile voice I can easily get away with debuting as a guy. Plus it won't be that bad, the only difference would be that I would have to bind my chest. It's not like I don't get mistaken for being a boy most of the time anyway." Tsubasa reasoned crossing her arms over her rather ample bust. Akira looked conflicted.

"But..."

"No buts Aki, I'm willing to go through this if it means we can follow our dream." the pink haired boy sighed heavily but nodded reluctantly. Smiling at her taller twin, she dragged them back to the the space in front of the desk. Golden eyes met sunglasses. "We'll do it!"

"Verrry Good. Welcome to Saotome Academy Tsubasa-kun, Akira-kun"

* * *

><p>The Courtyard was overflowing with the years new students, among the mass of people Tsubasa was walking towards the Class Assignments dragging her younger twin brother with her, they'd just sat through the Opening Ceremony and to be honest she had found it all absurd.<p>

"I swear I have confetti in my ears" she muttered darkly as she stalked over to the mass of students in front of the boards. Grumbling over her height as she tried to spot her name.

"You can see why he was a best-selling idol" Akira's eyes were sparkling, Tsubasa sweat dropped as her younger brother gushed over the Headmaster's performance.

"Aki if there is such a thing a overdramatic Shining Saotome is the walking definition." the lavender haired disguised girl cut in eyeing her brother amused. The taller pinkette froze before sighing dejectedly.

"Your right Aniki" Tsubasa sweat dropped and patted his back comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it Aki, lets just find out which Class we're in." with that she turned back to the board her brother standing behind her easily seeing through the gaps, while she jumped to see.

"UWAAH" Akira cried steeping away from the group in shock.

"Akira!" the lavender haired girl called out pushing through the gathering crowd to get to her brother's side. "What's wrong?" she exclaimed kneeling at his side, a hand on his back. The pinkette was seated in a heap on the ground, shuddering.

"Tsubasa we've been separated" he wailed gaining the attention of the surrounding people. The older girl blinked once, twice, and a third time before eloquently speaking.

"Eh?"

"UWAHH they've put you in A Class. I'm in S Class" he continued to wail but this time he threw himself into his older sister sobbing into her uniform.

"Gah" Tsubasa was thrown off balance by the move and crashed into the ground her twin draped over her. Groaning she rubbed at her face with one hand her other hand was patting her crying brother's back. With a sigh she sat up, her brother sitting in her lap. "Don't worry Aki, we're still roommates, and we can still see each other outside of class" she consoled more than aware of the growing number of eyes and whispers surrounding them.

"B-but wh-what if y-you for-forget about me" the pinkette sobbed pulling back just enough that his tear stained face was able to look up into the face of his older sister. Withholding a sigh Tsubasa gently cupped her brother's face so that her golden eyed gaze was locked on the matching pair on Akira's face.

"How could I ever forget you? You're my most important twin brother" she responded, causing the girls surrounding them to squeal and the boys around them to blush and mutter among themselves. Tsubasa internally sighed, this had been a regular occurrence at their middle school, their fellow classmates adoring the 'twin service' as they called it.

"You promise?" Akira whimpered regaining his sister's attention, the sad thing about it all is that Akira had no idea about the whole thing.

"I promise." she smiled adoringly at her oblivious younger twin. A few of the girls in the crowd started to faint a few crowd members had nosebleeds, causing Tsubasa to wince mentally.

"You're the best Aniki" Akira exclaimed throwing himself back at Tsubasa who was ready for it this time, and didn't fall. The lavender haired girl simply embraced her little brother for a few minutes until she was sure that he had stopped crying and the crowd had dispersed some, before pulling her brother away gently.

"Come on Aki, we'd better get going. We have class." Akira pouted at the reminder, sighing Tsubasa tried another route "If you get through today's classes I'll buy you a cake" at the mention of cake the boy grinned and stood up. Tsubasa followed suit with a light chuckle and dusted herself off before dusting off her brother.

"Aniki, I can dust myself off" the pinkette blushed.

"I know that, but I like taking care of you so hush." the shorter girl responded continuing with her dusting, Akira simply stood still. After a few moments she nodded in satisfaction, before grabbing hold of the pinkette's hand and leading the way towards the classrooms. Tsubasa stopped just outside the S Class door. "This is your class Aki." an unsure look crossed the boys face.

"I don't understand why we were separated." he whined, throwing his arms around his older sister. Huffing out a sigh the shorter girl tried to pry off his arms.

"Neither do I, it's probably for a reason though. Now let go, else I'll be late to homeroom" Aki released her reluctantly, pouting.

"We can still eat lunch together can't we" he asked with shimmering eyes.

"Of course, I'll come pick you up after class otherwise you'll get lost trying to find the cafeteria." Tsubasa answered, ignoring the looks she was getting from her brother's new classmates.

"Yay!" Akira cheered, hugging Tsubasa tightly before entering the classroom. Tsubasa watched him search for his desk for a few minutes before she took her leave and headed towards A Class.

"That boy is going to be the death of me" she muttered shaking her head. A few minutes later she reached her classroom, entering just as a tall boy with honey blonde hair shouted out "ELIZABETH" and was charging towards a girl with reddish orange hair. Just before the blonde tackled the girl, another boy, this one with blue hair grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way, kicking the red haired boy who had been standing with her, into the path of the raging blonde. The lavender haired girl just stared at the commotion, blinking a few times as if to check if it had actually happened. The blonde boy was cuddling the red head muttering about 'Elizabeth' while the girl stood flustered by the tall blunette. It took a few moments before Tsubasa took pity on the suffocating red head and decided to save him calling out to the blonde. "Hey, if you're not careful you're going to end up suffocating him" the blonde in question seemed to be startled out of whatever fantasy he was having and turned towards her.

"Sorry Sorry." he smiled sheepishly, releasing his strangle hold on the red head. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow the blonde reminded her of Akira, to a ridiculous degree.

"What was that about?! Somebody could have gotten hurt." a tall well endowed girl with pinkish- red hair exclaimed, hands on her hips. The blunette and the girl turned back to the conversation.

"Ah Sorry, it's just that she was so cute, that she reminded me of my Elizabeth" he explained sheepishly. Tsubasa turned to look at the girl, she didn't really look like a foreigner.

"E-Eri-sa-betu?" the taller girl sounded out.

"Elizabeth, it's an English name" Tsubasa corrected, looking between the reddish-orange haired girl and the blonde. The blonde turned green spectacled eyes to the lavender haired girl and sparkles appeared around him. Taking a step away from the blonde, his attention was gained back by the girl in question.

"I reminded you of a foreigner?" she inquired softly, the other three looking on in question.

"No, my family dog." he replied, Tsubasa and the redhead both fell in shock while the two girls sweat dropped, the blunette simply raised an eyebrow. The blonde then went on a tirade about the dog, sparkles filling the air around him."Elizabeth is so tiny and cute! We've been apart ever since I moved into the dorms." Tsubasa regained her feet, only to look at the blonde with wide eyes, _'Oh dear god, it's another Akira'_ she groaned internally. The blonde snapped out of his memory to present his hand to the reddish-orange haired girl. "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, I love things that are small and cute"

"Nanami Haruka" the girl answered, shaking his hand delicately. Turning to her saviour with questioning eyes. The blunette turned away but answered anyway.

"Hijirikawa Masato."

"Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you" she responded bowing respectfully. The red haired boy who had been attacked recovered and looked to the blonde.

"Since your name is Natsuki, why don't we call you Na-chan?" he asked smiling at the blonde, Tsubasa watched as the blonde looked to be confused. Pointing at himself is slowly sounded out the nickname before giggling and smile brightly.

"Na-chan is cute isn't it? I like it." at his statement the taller girl started to laugh, Nanami giggling along with her. The redhead smiled brightly turning to Masato, Tsubasa assumed it was to give him a nickname as well.

"For Masato, 'Masa' is good right?" he inquired the blunette stared for a moment before answering.

"Whatever you want" before he turned and walked to his desk. Tsubasa watched him go before turning to the group just as Natsuki spoke.

"Masato-kun is super duper cute~" Tsubasa snorted at that, grinning at the blonde's comment. The taller girl turned to the lavender haired girl next.

"You're the one that saved Ittoki-kun" Tsubasa looked at the girl for a moment.

"Oh was that his name?" she responded, turning gold eyes to the red haired boy she'd saved while the two girls giggled.

"Thanks for that, I'm Ittoki Otoya" the red head introduced himself holding his hand out.

"Yamada Tsubasa. Nice to meet you" she responded taking the proffered hand to shake "It's not the first time I've had to step in to save someone. Shinomiya-san is like a taller version of my younger brother." the lavender haired disguised girl explained, looking around the group, her eyes landed on the taller girl.

"My name is Shibuya Tomochicka, but please call me Tomo-chan" she smiled waving, Tsubasa nodded in greeting, with the final introduction Otoya dragged Tomo-chan, and Nanami into a conversation while Natsuki left to find his seat. Tsubasa went to remind the other to do the same when she realised the three redheads were standing near their desks already. She found she was assigned to the desk next to Otoya, and took a seat, a frown appearing on her face at the whispers filling the classroom.

"Noisy aren't they."

"Totally"

"Chattering on and on"

"How annoying"

Rolling her eyes at the pettiness of her classmates, Tsubasa leaned back in her chair to observe the room. Taking note of the Piano in the back corner of the room and the positioning of the teachers desk and other instruments around the room. Tsubasa let her chair down and began to muse over how she was going to go about keeping her gender a secret. She was already wearing the boy's uniform although she was wearing her own white converses rather than required black shoes. She had the tie loosely tied and her white shirt had the top two buttons undone, though she was careful to make sure her undershirt was unseeable and thus the bandages that bound her chest. She wore a blue hooded vest and had foregone the blazer, she had instead rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to the elbows to reveal the wristbands she was always seen wearing on both wrists, along with a watch on her left hand, she hadn't tucked her shirt into the brown uniform pants. Sighing internally she fiddled with the watch before readjusting her thick framed "hipster' glasses, that morning Tsubasa had foregone wearing contacts because she wasn't planning on doing anything particularly physical. Out of nowhere there was a loud snap that silenced those talking and all the curtains in the room dropped, cutting off the sunlight and leaving the classroom dark. Music started up and several different coloured spotlights filled the room with light, causing for people to begin murmuring among themselves excitedly. Tsubasa looked on disinterestedly, if people were going to constantly fangirl over the teachers who were all current and ex idols, they were going to fall short, she just hoped these kind of introductions were not a common thing.

"Good morning~Pu" a voice announced cutely. The spotlights all centered on the figure at the front of the room, revealing one of the biggest idols, if recent polls were to be believed. Tsukimiya the class erupted in excited chatter, Tsubasa however sweat dropped, _'So this is why Aki and I are in different classes'_ she groaned internally. Tsukimiya Ringo is a top idol because of the cutesy girly look he pulled, with a waist length curly pink wig and women's clothing, Tsukimiya Ringo was a big hit with heaps of fans of both genders. The cross dresser was quite young and relatively tall, and that's without the heels he had taken to wearing. Tsubasa took note of the yellow turtle necked dress-sweater and grey-leggings ensemble of the man, and had to concede he gave off a very authentic feminine image. "Yes, Yes take your seats everyone." he instructed in his signature cutesy tone, clapping his hands to get the class's attention before continuing on. "I'm the very picture of a maiden, Tsukimiya Ringo! I'm in charge of Class A. Call me Ringo-Sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you" he grinned with blown kiss and a cheeky wink. Tsubasa could hear Tomo-chan whispering to Nanami excitedly, until Nanami exclaimed

"EH! That person is a man?!" interrupting Ringo-sensei's speech. Said Idol marched down the aisle to Nanami's desk, slamming a hand down on the desk and leaning on it while the other was set on his hip.

"You haven't heard of Tsukimiya Ringo?!" he asked irritated, leaning closer to Nanami, who was a bundle of nerves "You need Impact to be a hit on TV! Isn't that simply common sense?" with that he turned on his heel and headed back to the front of the room. Tsubasa was almost certain the poor girl thought she'd offended her new teacher. Ringo-sensei simply went back to his speech, explaining that as A Class they were the top 0.5% that passed the exam, and how assessments and classes were structured in the Academy. "...So welcome to Saotome Academy!" he proclaimed winking at the class "As you all very well know, Saotome Academy is a vocation school dedicated to cultivating Idols and the Composers who write music for them. Our facilities and environment are also fabulous! Every single homeroom teacher here is a working idol, so please respect that we are very busy people. All of the other teacher's are famous first rate idols, ex idols, poets and composers! If you distinguish yourself from the rest, you may just be in for a major debut! So with that in mind I hope you are all raring to go!" he cheered blowing a kiss to the enraptured students. Tsubasa let out a small smile, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Soon the morning classes were over and it was time for lunch, Tsubasa packed her things away quickly and was the first one out of the room, tucking her cellphone and wallet into her pocket. The lavender haired girl ran quickly to reach S Class's classroom skidding around the corner she froze when she spotted who was standing with her brother. Jinguji Ren was the second son of Jinguji Financial Group and a Model, as such Tsubasa's older sister Kimiko who was a Model at the same agency worked with the orange haired flirt quite often. As Kimiko's sibling the twins and their younger brother Hiroki were able to sit in on most of the photo shoots, as a result the twins had met and become friends with Ren. Tsubasa was frozen solid in fear, if Ren were to spill her real gender it would all be over. However as Tsubasa was trying to think up a way to get to her brother without alerting Ren, Akira caught sight of her. A wide grin spreading over his face, eye lighting up at the sight of his older sister.<p>

"TSUBASA" he cried out sprinting down the hall causing several of the students to have to dodge the pinkette. Akira showed no signs of slowing down as he neared the lavender haired girl.

"Akira" Tsubasa groaned, altering her stance to allow her to catch the boy as he leaped at her. Her arms caught the flying pinkette easily and she swung him around to balance herself out before setting the boy down. "How were your morning classes?" she asked taking note of the excitable air surrounding her younger twin.

"They were good, a bit weird without you there but then I found out that Ren was in my class and that made me feel a bit better." the pinkette answered grinning, "Oh yeah, HAYATO's younger twin brother is in my class as well his name is Tokiya, he really isn't anything like his brother. And guess who my homeroom teacher is, come on Guess. Guess!" the younger boy was almost bouncing in his excitement.

"I dunno tell me" Tsubasa gave in, hyper aware of the approaching orange haired flirt.

"Hyuuga Ryuuya" he cheered, Tsubasa's jaw dropped before she took on a very different person from her usual collect self.

"Seriously? Yahoo!" she shouted excitedly, eyes sparkling at the thought of possibly being able to act along side her favourite idol.

"I knew you would like it" Akira grinned as he watched the ecstatic Tsubasa dance happily around him, completely unaware of the stares she was garnering.

"If I knew you'd be this happy to see me I would have brought a camera" Ren's smooth voice froze the celebrating Tsubasa. Taking a glance over her shoulder, gold met blue as Ren smirked at the disguised girl. Tsubasa groaned before turning around to glare at the orange haired boy.

"Flirting does you no good I hope you know Ren." she stated by way of introduction making a slight gesture to him to look down at her current attire. His eyes took on a questioning look but his smirk never left his face.

"Well that's too bad, such a pretty face lost to a male." he responded though the last word held a hint of question though it was barely perceptible.

"Oh yes the horror, one less pretty face for you to go chasing after" she retorted though she did nod imperceptibly to the taller boy, indicating to him to treat her as a boy.

"Despite that it's nice to see you Tsubasa, I haven't seen you two since my last shoot with Kimi-chan." Ren replied his eyes showing his understanding.

"That was the Winter Wonderland shoot wasn't it? The one where you and Nee-chan got all cozy" Tsubasa asked with a teasing smile. The older boy flushed lightly at the insinuated knowledge the lavender haired girl possessed.

"That would be the one." he muttered averting his eyes. Tsubasa laughed at his embarrassment, she was perhaps the only one aware of the boy's crush on her sister.

"You and Kimi-Nee-chan looked really cool" Akira added oblivious to the light dusting of pink that coloured the older boy's face. Tsubasa smirked at the flirt and was about to tease him further when she was interrupted by a blonde boy wearing a blue fedora with a white band displaying the school's crest.

"What are you blushing at Ren?" the orange haired cringed, while Tsubasa turned her gaze to study the blonde, his hair was short parted to the left with red clips pinning his right bangs back leaving the bangs on his left free to frame his ocean blue eyes, both of his ears wear pierced. She took note that he was only a few centimetres taller than her, and was wearing a personally stylized version of the uniform; a cream hooded sweater over the required shirt and tie, and brown pants, though he had them tucked into knee high black boots. The blonde also had rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and sweater to his elbows showing of the jangling bracelets and his black painted nails, Tsubasa found she appreciated the boys sense of style.

"What makes you think that Munchkin?" Ren deflected smoothly, his face falling into a calm smirk. Tsubasa rolled her eyes at the action, while Akira looked on confused.

"MUNCHKIN! I'm not a bloody Munchkin!" the blonde ranted, veins popping. "Plus the glasses over there is shorter than me!" Tsubasa's eye twitched.

"Ah but you see I value my life so I won't be calling he... Er _him_ that anytime soon" Ren inserted, stepping away from the ticked of lavender haired girl. Akira sensing the imminent violent act grab hold of his sister's arm.

"Aniki I'm Hungry~" he whined pathetically, tugging on the shorter twin's arm. Tsubasa heaved a sigh, shooting a glare at the blonde.

"Lets go get you fed then Aki." she responded turning on her heel, her twin's hand still clasped in hers as she stalked down the hall. Ren began to chuckle behind them as he and the blonde idiot followed the twins. She could hear the blonde asking about her and why Akira was hanging off her, though she remained silent as she wanted to hear Ren answer the questions. The twins, Ren and the blonde that Tsubasa had mentally nicknamed 'Blondie' entered the cafeteria and began to walk towards the queue. Tsubasa spotted Nanami heading towards the queue from a different direction, however the reddish-orange haired girl wasn't paying attention to her feet and tripped, her lunch card flying up into the air. Being ever the chivalrous one Tsubasa leaped forward breaking from her twins grasp to catch the falling girl halting her from face planting.

"Are you okay Nanami-chan?" Tsubasa asked setting the girl back on her feet, unconsciously the lavender haired disguised girl noted they were the same height.

"Ah Yes, thank you Yamada-san" she responded embarrassed. Tsubasa just smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry about it, and please call me Tsubasa other wise you'll get confused between me and my twin brother" at the mention of Akira Tsubasa turned her golden gaze to where her brother was only to spot him racing towards her. "Uhh...Nanami-chan take a step to the left." the girl looked at Tsubasa strangely but did as she was asked just in time to feel the breeze of the pink haired Akira race past her. Akira collided with Tsubasa knocking the two of them to the ground.

"TSUBASA~" the pinkette wailed "Why did you leave me~" he sobbed. Tsubasa groaned from underneath the crying boy who was straddling her. "Don't you love me anymore?!" she sweat dropped at the accusation.

"It's not like that Aki" she responded shifting so she was propped up on one of her elbows, she used the other hand to rub the back of her head where a bump was forming from where she hit the ground. "My friend was about to hurt herself." she winced at she brushed the bump.

"So you haven't forgotten about me?" he asked tears still trailing down his face, Tsubasa sighed, focusing her attention on her younger twin.

"Not in the slightest." she answered sitting up a bit more, she used her free hand to grab the back of her twin's head and bring him into her chest. Akira wailed and threw his arms around her, sobbing anew. Tsubasa withheld a sigh and threw a pained expression towards the approaching, laughing Ren, Blondie was looking on in confusion while Nanami stood there blushing furiously. Tsubasa saw that Blondie had in his hand what looked like Nanami's student card. "Oi Blondie, is that Nanami's student card?" the blonde was startled slightly but looked down at his hand.

"Uh yeah.. Here you go" he answered handing the blushing girl back her card, Nanami's blush cooled off slightly as she received her card.

"Thank you very much." she said gratefully. Akira had stopped crying now and was wiping at his face Tsubasa fished out her handkerchief and handed to him.

"Use this " she smiled gently at her twin, helping him wipe his face. She swore she heard a few of girls squeal at the action, and was rewarded with an amused smirk as Ren reached them. Though he turned his attention to Blondie and Nanami.

"Careful there Munchkin." he said slyly announcing his arrival to the blonde who whipped around vein pulsating.

"Munchkin!?"Blondie seethed eye twitching.

'I had my eyes on this lady first" Ren smiled flirtatiously at the blushing Nanami,

Tsubasa rolled her eyes at the comment, standing and helping Akira to his feet, she noticed a rather large gaggle of girls whispering excitedly from behind. It was only then that she took note of what Ren was wearing, the 17 year old model was wearing black dress shoes and the checkered summer uniform pants but his shirt had the first three or four buttons undone, showing off quite a bit of his well toned chest and he was wearing a suit vest and his tie hung extremely loose around his neck, his shirt cuffs unbuttoned. Groaning Tsubasa slapped her hand over her eyes.

"Can you be wearing anything less?" she seethed glaring at the older boy who simply sent her a cheeky grin.

"I don't know, but the ladies seem to like it" at this excited squeals sounded as if on command from his fangirls. Tsubasa shuddered and promptly turned away muttering about stupid egotistical, perverted flirts who need to get over themselves.

"Ren! My name is not bloody 'Munchkin' !" Blondie burst out pointing his finger threateningly at the taller boy as Ren stopped beside the four of them. "It's Kurusu Syo!"

Tsubasa took note of Blondie's name as she looked back towards the two of them. Akira was staring at the two in confusion from his place beside his twin. Nanami interrupted politely speaking to Ren.

"Eto...Thank you for helping me the day of the exam!" she bowed in thanks.

"Meeting you again must be fate" Ren replied smoothly, his trademark smirk settling on his face as he kissed her hand, Tsubasa shuddered at the action somewhat glad that she had to pretend to be male, if only to escape Ren's flirtations.

"A flirt as always" a voice sounded from behind the lavender haired girl, causing her to turn her head. She spotted Masato approaching, Ren's smirk dropped from his face as he walked up to the blunette.

"And as always you're a stiff" he responded with hidden malice. Just as Tomo-chan appeared seemingly out of nowhere, looking nervously at the two boys.

"W-what?! Life saver 'B' is Jinguji Ren?!" she exclaimed to Nanami, Tsubasa looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, before turning to look at the tense atmosphere rolling off Ren and Masato.

"Yes...Do you know him?" Nanami asked watching the two tense boys.

"I don't _know_ him...he's famous! He's the scion of the Jinguji Financial Group!" Tomo-chan responded.

"Really?!" Nanami exclaimed in awe

"He's also a Model he works with our older sister quite frequently" Akira added smiling brightly at the two girls, though he did wrap protective arms around Tsubasa.

"Right! And Hijirikawa Masato is a scion of the Hijirikawa Financial Group!" Tomo-chan finished her explanation.

"Whoa..."Nanami murmured looking at the two scions in a new light.

"What you mean to say Tomo-chan is the two of them are 'rivals'" Tsubasa chuckled looking back at the two girls, before Ren's voice caught her attention.

"I didn't think the eldest Hijirikawa son would be in A class" Ren stated, though Tsubasa's eyes widened at the hidden amount of venom behind his words.

"Soon enough, I'll use my ability to turn things around." Masato responded, his voice devoid of any emotion though his eyes held a burning fire.

Ren smirked devilishly "Heh. I'm looking forward to it" Tsubasa turned back to Tomo-chan as she spoke.

"When the two scions meet, it's like the proverbial 'claws' come out..."she shuddered her eyes trained on the two scions. "And to top it off, one of them is in S Class, which is only for the highest achieving students."

"EH! What?! Then what am I doing in S Class, Tsubasa should be there instead" Akira exclaimed gold eyes looking between Tomo-chan and his sister. Tsubasa sweat dropped at his panicked tone.

"Aki you are in S Class because you are an amazing composer and singer, calm down" Aki turned to plaster panicked eyes onto his older twin.

"B-but what about _that_..." he whimpered, Tsubasa could see the confused looks from the girls and Syo.

"Don't worry I'll talk with Ren about it, we'll be fine, I'm sure the Principal has already alerted Hyuuga-sensei, you'll be fine. Now how about some cake?" she soothed leading her brother away from the others, ignoring their questioning looks. After retrieving their food the twins sat with the girls as they had lost Ren to his fangirls and Syo had disappeared.

"Its quite amazing the amount of hostility that comes from some of the student from the other classes" Akira stated, shuddering slightly at a glare sent his way by a petty -chan took a sip from her drink, watching as he offending student, yelped and ran off because of the death glare sent at him by a pissed of Tsubasa.

"Even so...it's to be expected of a gathering of idol and composer hopefuls. Though I must say the levels of males here are off the charts." she smirked slyly at the twins. "No offense intended"

"None taken Shibuya-san" Akira smiled at her. She waved him off

"Call me Tomo-chan and Haruka would like it if you two call her by her first name too, right Haruka?" the taller girl smiled, the girl in question nodded.

"Only if you two do the same, getting called Yamada-san when there are two of us, gets quite confusing" Tsubasa returned smiling slightly at the two girls. Tsubasa rarely smiled or showed emotion to people with the exception of her siblings and her closest friends, so this was quite the feat. Haruka nodded with a small smile of her own, before turning to Tomo-chan.

"What did you mean by level?" the confused reddish-orange haired girl asked, greenish gold eyes wide. Tomo-chan set her drink down and grinned at her table companions.

"It's tough being a girl when there are so many hot princes around. I guess you could say they're 'Princes of Song'. Or something like that..." she giggled.

"Princes of Song...?" Haruka repeated slowly as if sounding out the words.

"Right on, and Tsubasa-kun and Akira-kun are two of them" she winked at Tsubasa and grinned. Akira flushed red and began stuttering out negatives while Tsubasa just raised an eyebrow. The lavender haired girl knitted her eyebrow's together, finally acknowledging the rather large amount of girls looking at her and Akira, giggling and whispering together in little groups.

"W-what are you t-talking a-about Tomo-chan?! W-we're not P-princes...!" Akira stammered shuffling closer to his big sister. Tsubasa automatically put her arm around the boy, pulling him into her side, though she was startled by the squeals and loud whispers it elicited from the surrounding groups of girls. "Tsubasa tell her we're not Princes" Akira pleaded tugging at the front of her hooded vest.

"Ah... Aki I don't think that's for us to decide" Tsubasa answered eyeing the different groups of girls who were giggling excitedly.

"B-but I don't want to be a P-prince, I'll get teased" the pinkette's bottom lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry Aki, if anyone dares tease you they'll have me to deal with" Tsubasa growled protectively, her grip on her brother's shoulder tightening. The girls around them squealed in delight, startling the lavender haired girl. Tomo-chan grinned at the twins.

"You'd better believe it Akira-kun. I hate to admitting this to my friends, but the you and Tsubasa-kun are pretty hot you know. Plus all the girls love how close you two are, Tsubasa's protective streak really gets some of them really hot and bothered I hear." Tsubasa snorted out a laugh at that a grin breaking out over her face, as Akira blushed furiously and buried his face into her chest.

"I don't think Ren'll like that much." she laughed spotting him across the room and sending a wink his way startling the orange haired flirt.

"It's true though and Haruka-chan agrees as well, don't you Haruka" Haruka nodded, a blush staining her face pink, Tsubasa just laughed lightly.

"Thank you Haruka-chan" Tsubasa surprised the two girls and even Akira, with the warm smile that spread over her face."You too Tomo-chan." both girls blushed red at the comment, which made Tsubasa laugh and cause Akira to scold her.

* * *

><p>After classes were finished Tsubasa and Akira headed for their dorm, to start unpacking their belongings. It took a few tries for them to find their room as the directions they were given were not very clear, by the third attempt they had successfully found their room. Though Akira had begun to panic, worried that they would have to sleep in the common area. The lavender haired girl entered the room first, surprised at how large the room actually was, happy to see an open door leading to the washroom the two would share.<p>

"Uwahh, it's so big. It's much bigger than our room at home hey Aneki" Akira rushed past his sister to the center of the room where he span around a few times before looking over to where Tsubasa was standing.

"It sure is" she smiled softly at the younger boy, shutting the door behind her. " And on that note we should probably start unpacking our belongings" she added walking over to the boxes at the foot of one of the beds. Reading her name she began to unpack her clothing, books, the small part of her video game collection she'd brought with her and her console, her Cello, Guitar and her Keyboard were also unpacked and set aside in a corner of the room later followed by Akira's drum kit and flute. Looking up from where she was making her bed, Tsubasa's gold eyes were assaulted by a onslaught of pastel colours and plushies from Akira's side of the room. She sweat dropped as her brother began to arrange his large plushie collection on the top of his dresser. The lavender haired girl glanced at her rather boyishly decorated side of the room, Prince of Fighting posters on the walls along with several Popular J-Rock bands and her favourite game posters, sighing in defeat. Her younger twin was just far more girly then she could ever hope to be.

"What's wrong nee-chan?" Akira asked tilting his head sweetly to the right, his gold eyes wide in innocent curiosity while he clutched a stuffed Piyo-chan plush to his chest. Tsubasa sweat dropped at the almost childlike aura that he gave off.

"Nothing to worry about Aki" she answered her shoulders sagging in ultimate defeat. At that moment a knock sounded from the door. "That must be Ren" Tsubasa murmured heading over to answer while Akira went back to arranging his soft toy collection. Pulling open the door to reveal the tall orange haired flirt, Tsubasa smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to pop around."

"I was held up, and was only able to get away" he responded with a smirk entering the room at Tsubasa's gesture, the girl shutting the door behind him.

"With your lady friends I assume" she grinned teasingly "Too bad Nee-chan isn't here, I'm sure she would have rescued you" the orange haired boy flushed a light pink.

"Kimi-chan would have come after me like a demon" the boy shuddered, the lavender haired girl just grinned good-naturedly before conceding his point.

"You're probably right about that..." she mused walking by him towards her bed to continue making it.

"Now Tsu-chan what's this about you being a boy? Because if my memory serves me correctly you most certainly are not in any way male." the orange blonde looked at the girl, blue eyes serious.

"There were no spaces in the female enrollments, but Shining-san is interested in the two of us. So as a result he has offered me the opportunity to debut as an idol with Akira, the catch is however I have to do it as a 'boy'" Tsubasa explained

"Well you'll have no troubles at convincing others about that fact if you are compared to Akira..." Ren mused looking between the two sides of the room. "And as long as you remember to keep up the 'boy' image" he added gesturing to his chest while smirking at her. Akira gasped in horror at the insinuation and Ren was then barraged by projectile plushies.

"REN! Don't look at Tsubasa like she is one of your fangirls" the pinkette growled, gold eyes narrowed as Ren began to laugh.

"Ah Sorry Aki, I was only joking. Plus Tsu-chan would kill me if I tried." the older boy chuckled fending off the plushies with ease. Tsubasa just sweat dropped as she watched Akira stall his assault to eye the other boy.

"Hmpf" he sulked, bending down to pick up his plushies from where they landed. Ren just grinned as the shorter pink haired boy ignored him.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Tsubasa complained slouching onto her newly bed, legs crossed and upper body propped up by her hands.

"It's a requirement of our friendship." Ren supplied grabbing the chair from her desk and slumping into it. The orange blonde let out a groan as he scrubbed his face with his hands before resettling in the chair looking over to Tsubasa for a moment before speaking. "By the way what was with the winking at lunch?" the girl grinned at the question while Akira began to blush furiously. Ren looked between the two confusion marring his handsome features.

"The girls from my class Tomo-chan and Haruka were discussing the so called 'Princes of Song', a name that the female population have dubbed the hottest guys at the school. Akira and I have somehow made ourselves known in this group unknowingly and apparently a rather large number of the girls get a little flustered over my 'over protective brotherly ways'." Tsubasa explained grinning evilly at the flirt. "According to Tomo-chan the group outnumbers your fangroup several times over, she was saying something about 3/4's of the female population." Ren gaped at the girl in shock, letting his flirtatious mask go as he settled in with his close friends.

"3/4's...but you're a GIRL?!" he exclaimed his blue eyes wide in disbelief while Tsubasa burst into laughter.

"They don't know that though." Akira pointed out rather sulkily. "And they'll never get their grubby hands on my Aneki!" he declared stalking over to his sister's bed and draping himself protectively over her laughing form, Tsubasa adjusting to his position and leaning into him despite her ongoing laughter.

"Of course they won't Aki, they would never want to interfere with our 'Brotherly Love'" the lavender haired girl crowed before dissolving into laughter again. Ren just continued to gape for a few minutes before laughter spilled from his lips.

"Good. Because they don't deserve you, no one does!" Aki stated firmly tightening his grip around her waist, and propping his chin on her shaking shoulders from his place behind her. Aki's comment only enticed further laughter from the other two and it took several minutes before Tsubasa and Ren could calm down. The three friends took the chance to spend a few hours playing catch up before left for his own room. The twins quickly got ready for bed before getting under the covers of their separate beds. Although it wasn't long before Akira slipped in with his older sister who just sighed and pulled him closer.

"You do this every time we are in a new place Aki." she stated with a yawn as the pinkette snuggled into her neck.

"Can't sleep when I'm so far away from you" he answered quietly.

"You'll have to learn to soon you know, we aren't little kids anymore." she murmured eyes closed.

"I know." he responded "that's why I want to do it as much as possible while I still can" Tsubasa smiled sleepily at the younger twins confession.

"Alright then, as long as you are aware. I love you Aki, Goodnight" she whispered pressing a kiss to her brother's forehead. He murmured his affections back quietly before the two of them fell into a deep slumber. A black cat with glowing green eyes watched approvingly from the open-curtained window, before it vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everybody Sam here!<strong>

**So as you can see I'm writing a Uta no Prince sama fanfiction based on the first Anime season. I am attempting to keep it as close to the Anime as possible but there will be a sub plot based around the Twins and their family and such. At this stage the plan is that this story will have 13 chapters and a further 13 chapters will be written for the sequel which will be based on the Anime's second season. But First I need to find out from you whether or not to continue the story ( I probably will continue until I run out of inspiration but still whether I continue to upload it is totally up to you readers.) **

**Tell me what you think of the twins and their initial interactions with STARISH and others, I would love to hear from you. So please Rate and Review :)**

**P.S Reviews are food for my soul and fuel my writing spirit :D**


	2. Episode 2: New Friends made

Tsubasa stood over her still sleeping brother trying to figure the best way to wake him up and survive. As Akira had a bad habit of being extremely violent when he wasn't awake and was scarily accurate with his punches. Although he never seemed to get particularly violent with Tsubasa, Akira just tended to become a more fierce hugger or perhaps calling him a limpet would be more accurate. Tsubasa sweat dropped before leaning over the pinkette. She was amazed she'd been able to get up that morning and escape his choke hold.

"Aki...come on Aki we'll be late for class if you don't wake up" she called, shaking his shoulders. The pinkette unconsciously reached up a lazy hand and wrapped it around his sister and pulled her into him. "AHHH COME ON AKI~" she cried out struggling against his grip. A knock sounded at the door before Ren's voice came from the other side.

"Everything alright Tsubasa?"

"ARGH HELP ME AKI's GOT ME TRAPPED! HELP ME WAKE HIM!" Ren tested the door before opening it, only to stop dead in the doorway and burst into laughter. "SHUT UP BAKA! HELP ME!" Tsubasa screeched glaring at the orange haired flirt. Ren made a futile attempt to stifle his laughter as he walked over and helped her out of the pinkette's grip. Tsubasa scurried out of reach and pulled Ren with her just as Aki sent a roundhouse kick at the space where Ren had once been. Ren looked at the pinkette in shock as the younger boy's eyes flickered open. Cloudy gold was revealed as the pinkette yawned and sat up on the bed.

"G'mornin Nee-chan, Ren-kun" he muttered rubbing his eye cutely. Tsubasa's eyebrow twitched as a vein popped on her temple. Ren just stared at the boy as the younger began to get ready for classes still half asleep.

"Just be quick getting ready, we need to get going. I've already packed your bag" Tsubasa ground out vein pulsing in irritation before stalking out of the room muttering to herself, Ren following behind her still in shock. Not long after a very awake and peppy Akira joined the two out in the hall with his bag. Tsubasa simply sighed at the bright aura that filled the air as her younger twin exited the room.

"Ah Good morning Aniki, Ren, isn't it a beautiful day" the pinkette was literally sparkling. Ren sighed but smirked at the younger

"Quite the beautiful day indeed, and what a way to start a day." he smirked Tsubasa sweat dropped at the two.

"Yeah yeah lets just go. We're going to be late at this rate." the lavender haired girl took off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa barely made it to her seat before Ringo-sensei appeared to start the class. The lavender haired girl vaulted over her desk and into her seat just as the pink wigged teacher spoke.<p>

"Good morning everyone." he grinned cutely "Now everyone here has survived the fierce entrance examination battle" he stated pointing at the class arm straight, the other settled on his hip. "...But your real battle begins today. People in the idol course, raise your hands!" At the instruction around half the class raised their hands. "Then, people in the musical composition course" another third of the class raised their hands at this. "And the few who are doing both courses?" Tsubasa and about 5 other students raised their hands. "I see. I see, we have quite a few students attempting the both courses this year. So we have kids who aim to be idols" Ringo gestured a hand to represent the idols "- and the kids who aim to compose songs for the idols" he gestured with the other hand for the composers. "and then we have those who wish to test their hands at both" he grinned bringing his to hands together in a clap. " I wish these students extra luck as by doing both courses you'll find you have to work much harder then those doing a single course. Not to mention it's much harder to get by in the media world by oneself." Tsubasa winced at that.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" she muttered sighing heavily, Ringo-sensei just continued speaking.

"You'll be studying together to acquaint yourselves with each other" he leaned forward winking "But at the end of the first term, the idol course students and composition student will pair up! And your partner...won't necessarily be in A Class! You're free to find your perfect partner from S Class, B Class or any class. Your graduation auditions will be performed in that pairing. And the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair! Until the pairs are decide, at the end of first term...get to know a lot of different people from both courses and from all classes and search for your perfect partner! And one more thing...there is a very important rule!" The class gasped and leaned forward in anticipation "- and that is rule is: Romance is absolutely forbidden!" the class cried out in shock and despair at the rule.

"Is it that surprising really...?" Tsubasa murmured eyeing her classmates eyebrow raised.

"Dating of any kind is outlawed!" Ringo-sensei declared in a serious tone "Offenders will be expelled, no matter the reason! That is this Academy's number one rule!" the class seemed to be even more outraged at this although Tsubasa became amused at their reactions.

"It's not like you can't date outside the Academy, just not another Academy student." Tsubasa chuckled quietly to herself.

"Now, lets start with testing everybody's capabilities...by having a recording contest" returning to his usual happy tone Ringo hopped on the spot winking cheekily at the class. The outraged cries of the class turned into happy chattering. "I'm going to pair you up for this time only. The idol course kids will be writing the lyrics...the composers will be writing the music. The kids in both course I am going to leave to decide yourselves, you can either pair up with each other or choose to do the contest by yourself this is to test your resolve in continuing with the two courses." the pink wigged sensei grinned.

"Thank God for that." Tsubasa murmured sighing in relief, she only wanted to pair up with Akira. The lavender haired girl heard the whispered exclamation from Otoya about the lyric writing part, and caught a glimpse of a nervous Haruka.

"I randomly drew lots to decide on the pairs!" Ringo-sensei sing-songed as he stepped aside to revealed 3 sheets of paper with the paired up names pinned up on the black bored. Several people complained over the lack of choice in their partners. Ringo sensei just shook his head at the complaints stating "After all, in show business, luck is also apart of the ability." Tsubasa almost fell out of her seat when Otoya jumped from his seat shouting in excitement.

"Alright! I'm paired up with Nanami. I'm looking forward to it" the red head grinned at said girl who smile nervously but returned the sentiment. Several others in the class followed suit after finding out who they were paired with. Tsubasa felt sorry for Natsuki and Masato as the two of them had apparently been paired with fangirls. Suddenly several of the female dual course takers swarmed Tsubasa's desk.

"Ne Ne Tsubasa-kun are you going to pair up with someone?"

"Yeah if you need a partner I'm more than willing."

"So am I" Tsubasa sank into her chair nervously, a blush painting her face red, perhaps being a 'Prince" was going to be a problem.

"Ahh, a-ano I only compose and sing for my twin, S-sorry." she stuttered out, causing the girls to squeal.

"No no don't apologise."

"Ah so Kawaii~"

"You're so perfect" at the last comment Tsubasa started almost falling out of her seat as she made an attempt to get away from the squealing girls, this movement elicited laughter from Tomo-chan and Otoya and a worried look from Haruka..

"Alright students, everyone back to their seats" Ringo-sensei called clapping his hands several times to call the class to attention. Once everyone had retaken their seats he began again "Okay. Now as a reference point, lets listen to the best tune last year. Accompanying on the piano will be...Nanami Haruka-chan"

"M-me?!" Haruka stammered out, terrified.

"That's right if you would ..." Ringo-sensei replied leading the shaking girl to the piano and handed her the music. Haruka sat at the piano and laid out the music on the stand, while the pink wigged man stood beside her. The green-gold eyed girl stared nervously at the sheets of music. "All you have to do is play the melody."

"Eh?" the girl started looking confused at the papers.

"Please start from letter A, after the 16th bar of the intro cut. Where the repeat mark is..." the blue eyed sensei instructed, though he trialed off after noticing the confused look on the reddish orange haired girls face. "Huh? Would you rather play it from a chord sheet?" Tsubasa finally realised that Haruka couldn't read the composition, the lavender haired girl just watched irritated as others in the class began to catch on and murmur among themselves.

"What is it? What's wrong?" one asked confused

"What's the matter? Haru-chan?" Ringo inquired kindly, his face showing his confusion, the green-gold eyed girl turned to face him her eyes sad.

"Ano..." but before she could go on a girl whispered snidely to her neighbour.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to read music?" Haruka jerked confirming the snide comment.

"NO way!"

"Seriously?"

"I can't imagine!"

"Why?"

"Don't tell me she can't even play piano..." something about that final comment riled the short girl up and she stood up from the piano to eye the class.

"I can play the piano!" she declared "My Grandma taught me!"

"Her Grandma?"

"She isn't even studying with a professional teacher?"

"How did she get in?"

"Maybe she had a connection..."

"I-I..." Haruka stuttered stepping back slightly, a hurt expression setting on her face. A clutter sounded as Otoya stood up to defend her. While Tsubasa was glaring strongly at the class hands fisted tightly, shaking with rage from her her desk.

"Nanami, don't listen to them!" the red head called out upset that the class could be so cruel.

"You're the one who's in trouble Ittoki-kun."

"Getting teamed up with that girl..."

"That's out of line" Otoya shouted. Tsubasa growled her anger growing with each cruel comment, before she finally exploded leaping to her feet and glaring around the class meeting every single students eyes with a fiery gaze.

"Are you so deluded to think that the only way to learn how to play and instrument or how to sing required 'Professional" help or teaching? That the only way to play or sing requires being able to know how to read music? Cause let me tell you right now that is not the damn case! I can tell you right now that more than half of you probably haven't taken professional classes in music before you got here so you are no better then Haruka or anyone else for that matter. I know an amazing composer and potential idol who can't read music and yet it doesn't change the fact that he is amazing. Haruka is no different. Learning how to read and write music doesn't take long if you are committed to it so you should all keep your cruel and snide comments to yourselves. They don't do anything other than make you look like horrible people!" Tsubasa shouted, her anger raw and venomous. More than a few students look ashamed while others appeared put out over the scolding though they didn't look apologetic in the least. Seething Tsubasa hissed venomously before stalking out of the room slamming the door behind her, ignoring the calls from Ringo-sensei and her friends as she jogged down the hall. She continued seething over the incident until she found herself standing outside the S Class classroom. She mulled it over for a few minutes before knocking on the door, opening it at the called permission, to face a rather surprised S Class.

"Tsubasa?" Akira called confused, half standing from his seat behind Syo.

"Yamada-san, what do you need?" Hyuuga-sensei asked surprised, Tsubasa was so angry she couldn't work up the energy to feel awed by his presence.

"Could I steal my brother from you? It's rather urgent." she answered as politely as she could though it still seemed rather forced. Although the teacher-idol seemed to work out that the anger was not aimed at him.

"Of course. Is there something wrong?"

"I just need to speak to Akira before I do something I regret" the lavender haired girl answered tightly, trying to stress how close she was to snapping, she was more then aware that several members of S Class had heard her. Ren was shooting her worried looks as even he stood up from his seat. Hyuuga-sensei's eyes widened at the girl's comment, even as the girl began to tense up growling lowly as she fisted her hands to calm herself.

"Tsubasa! Calm down whatever it is just calm down." Akira exclaimed running from his desk towards his sister and gripping her face gently yet firmly and forcing gold to meet gold. "Breathe." once the pinkette was sure she was at least partially stable he turned to his teacher. "I'm Sorry about this Sensei, but I need to get he-er, him to calm down otherwise he'd going to hurt himself." the action idol simply nodded and ushered the two out of the room. Akira took over and leaded his older twin out of the building and to the lake and gazebo. Once there Tsubasa's control broke and her anger turned into heated tears.

"They are all clueless, cruel hearted and horrible people who don't deserve to become idols. How dare they say such cruel things and still think they are better people!" Tsubasa raged, angry tears rolling unbidden down her cheeks. Akira forced his sister onto the seat in the gazebo before allowing her to hide her face in his stomach. He let her vent out her frustrations while he waited silently. Rubbing comforting circles on the girls back until she fell quiet. Tsubasa pulled away red rimmed gold eyes looking up at her younger twin.

"Feeling better?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes..." she muttered smiling weakly.

"I'm glad" Akira sighed smiling properly at his sister, taking a seat beside her. He wasn't surprised when his sister curled into him and instead began to talk about the contest. "I'm going to be composing and performing my own piece but I'm going to need help, do you have a partner?"

"No I'm composing for myself, though several of the girls in my class taking both courses did ask. It was weird..." she answered a confused look on her face.

"Oh goodie, we can compose together then" Akira grinned, sparkling as he looked down at his sister who was curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll help you write everything down and practice." Tsubasa smiled softly.

"I wish you didn't have to." he sighed, put out.

"You have dyslexia Aki, there's nothing you can do about it. Plus I'm your older twin, it's my job to help you and look after you." Tsubasa stated seriously sitting up straight, directly facing her brother. "Your dyslexia doesn't detract from the fact you have an amazing almost photographic memory and are a fast learner. You are going to be an amazing world renown composer and idol don't you worry. I'll make sure of it" Akira just smiled at his sister.

"You will as well, I wouldn't be able to do anything with out you Aneki." Tsubasa grinned as Akira hugged her.

"Of course not. I'm your big sister! It's my job to make sure you fulfill your dreams." she teased. The twins pulled away and settled down and just chatted, about everything and anything before heading back to eat lunch, and head to their afternoon classes.

* * *

><p>After classes had finished for the day, Tsubasa found herself in the library planning on borrowing a few books to help her and Akira with their first assignment. She'd spotted Haruka wandering the shelves earlier, and had assumed she was going to begin learning how to write music, if what Otoya had told her earlier was anything to go by. Picking up her books the lavender haired girl was just about to leave when she was halted by a sniffle and the sound of someone about to cry. Cursing internally, Tsubasa followed the sound until she stumbled across Haruka buried among towers of musical theory books.<p>

"Ano...Haruka-chan?" Tsubasa asked gently trying to avoid scaring the girl. Haruka whipped around at the question tears welling in her green-gold eyes.

"Tsubasa-kun! E-eto..." she stammered

"Otoya told me earlier you were going to study how to write music, is everything alright?" the disguised girl asked again, stepping closer to the table sighting the neatly taken notes from over Haruka's shoulder.

"A-ano...No, I just don't understand how these symbols effect the notes and how to remember where to put the notes and it's just all so confusing" the girl cried out quietly, a few tears escaping to trail down her face.

"Eh? A-ah please don't cry Haruka-chan." Tsubasa pleaded flustered before offering "I can help you learn if you want, I'm quite used to it I used to work at a music center teaching basic musical theory to Elementary schoolers."

"R-really? You would help me...B-but I don't want to inconvenience you Tsubasa-kun..." she stuttered out

"No really it's fine, I can help you get a grasp of the basic theory. Once you understand that the rest you'll be able to do yourself easily." Tsubasa smiled encouragingly at the girl before shifting some of the books aside and grabbing a chair and pulling it to Haruka's side. "Please let me help you." the reddish orange haired girl looked at the other worriedly for a moment before nodding wiping her face free from her tears.

"Thank you Tsubasa-kun."

"Nonsense it's the least I could do after this morning." Tsubasa grimaced at the memory before smiling at Haruka. " Now why don't you tell me where you are at and we'll go from there". The two girls sat head to head for quite some time, after it had become clear that she'd be gone a while Tsubasa had sent a mail to Akira letting him know and suggesting he spend time with Ren or even Syo as her younger twin had apparently gotten closer to the shorter blonde. The lavender haired girl decided to help Haruka the next day as well so she made sure to inform her friend of it before taking initiative and escorting her back to the dorms. Shortly after dropping Haruka off at the female dormitories Tsubasa arrived at her shared dorm. However just as she opened the door to the room she was attacked by a flying pink blur as Akira threw himself at his sister.

"ANNNEEEEEKIIIIIIIII REN IS TEASING ME" Tsubasa looked taken aback while laughter sounded from the four guest occupants of the room.

"I was only joking Akira, but I still firmly believe you would make a very convincing girl." Ren chuckled smirking at the distressed pinkette hanging off the lavender haired teen. Tsubasa wrapped an arm around Akira while taking note of the rooms guests. Obviously Akira had taken up her suggestion and invited Ren and Syo around, Natsuki must have tagged along with Syo being his roommate, but she had no idea why her red haired classmate was in her room.

"You know it's true right?" Tsubasa smirked at her younger twin who was hanging off her. "You'd be the perfect housewife, talented in handcrafts and baking what man wouldn't want to marry you?" she teased, Otoya and Ren laughed at that, Syo was just sitting at Tsubasa's desk grinning amusedly and Natsuki was standing hugging a Piyo-chan plushie and smiling brightly.

"TSUBASAAAAAA~ NOT YOU TOO~" the pinkette wailed battering his fists weakly against her chest. Tears welling in his gold eyes.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." she chuckled grinning at the now pouting pinkette.

"Meanie~" Akira stated glaring weakly at his sister stepping away from her and back into the room properly. Natsuki squealed something along the lines of 'Kawaii~" before glomping the pinkette in a hug. The honey blonde rubbing his cheek against the rather content pinkette, who returned the hug happily.

"You know, Akira is the only person I have met who can withstand Natsuki's intensity." Syo commented eyeing the pair in awe, as Tsubasa entered the room and walked over to deposit her bag after closing the door.

"You haven't met our Older Sister. She's far more intense when it comes to Aki, our little brother and myself. She's terrifying" the lavender haired teen shuddered glancing at her brother who was happily snuggling with the 6'2" blonde teddy bear. Ren grimaced at the comment.

"It's true Yamada Kimiko is not a person to cross." the orange haired 17 year old winced.

"Intense might be too light a word to describe how she shows her love..." Tsubasa grimaced, sweat dropping.

"I can barely handle Natsuki..." Syo muttered eyes wide in terror.

"Ne ne Tsubasa~ Nee-chan is only that intense with close friends and family. Unless she hates you, then she is just violent. Isn't that right Ren?" Akira smiled brightly, glowing warmly under the attention of Natsuki.

"Right" Ren grimaced averting his eyes and wincing.

"Eh? What's wrong Ren?" Syo asked grinning at the orange haired boy "Finally a girl you can't make swoon" he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Miko-nee-chan doesn't like Ren because he's a womanizer" Akira informed them, completely oblivious as to the effects of his innocent statement. Ren slumped back on the bed throwing his arms up to cover his face with a groan as he flushed, embarrassed. Syo burst into laughter, Otoya looked at Ren in confusion while Tsubasa just leaned against the wall beside the door smirking at the defeated model. Natsuki was oblivious and in the throes of outfitting Akira in some strange 'cute' outfit.

"Akira got it in one. Kimiko dislikes Ren's flirtatious nature and when they work together if she catches him at it she becomes quite violent. It's quite amusing, the make up artist have become very creative at hiding the bruises." Tsubasa informed the other two with a grin.

"Thank you for reminding me why I am terrified of your older sister Tsubasa." Ren groaned, glaring at the girl from between his forearms.

"Not a problem." she chuckled pushing off the wall. "Now don't muss up my bed."

"Wait your bed?" Syo asked looking at her confused as she went over to the bed and pushed the tall orange haired teen off the bed and straightened the covers, the two of them ignoring the disgruntled cries of the model.

"Yes, this is my side of the room. The side of the room that looks like a bloody kids nursery is Akira's" the golden eyed teen threw a grimace at the pastel decorated half of the room.

"You're a Prince of Fighting fan too right?" Syo exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah I am. Although my first conversation with Hyuuga-sensei didn't go the way I had originally planned" she deadpanned sighing heavily.

"Yeah what was with that?" the blonde asked tilting his fedora covered head in confusion. Tsubasa flinched, turning her eyes to the floor and hiding her face with her bangs.

"Uh... I have anger issues, usually I'm okay but if something sets me off I can get extremely violent. It stems from several incidents Akira and I went through as kids. I suppose it's linked quite heavily with my over protectiveness when it comes to Akira. Aki is the only one aside from Ren, Miko and Hiro, our little brother, that can calm me. Though the other two struggle to do so...Aki is the best one to calm me down because he's the only one who can beat me in a fight and restrain me..." Tsubasa was fidgeting, playing with her fingers anxiously eyes glued to the floor. Everyone was quiet at the confession, Akira and Natsuki stopped what they were doing to look on. Ren was watching the two nervously from the floor, Otoya and Natsuki were looking at Tsubasa confused while Akira looked concerned. Syo just looked on wide eyed at the disguised girl.

"So this morning when you said you needed Akira it was to make sure you didn't hurt anyone right?" Syo broke the silence gently, aware that this was obviously a difficult subject.

"Yeah." Akira walked up to his twins side placing a hand on her arm.

"That's a good thing isn't it? If you hadn't things could have turned out a lot worse than the two of you skipping class." the blonde smiled as he received a surprised look from the lavender haired teen, who had looked up in shock.

"It's also good you told us Tsubasa, that way the rest of us can help you when you need it." Otoya added stepping forward from where he had been sitting on Akira's bed. The red head smiled brightly at the girl "That's what friends are for right?" Tsubasa's eyes glazed over for a minute before she blinked a few times a genuine laugh bubbling from her lips.

Akira and Ren let out sighs of relief while Natsuki smiled and Syo and Otoya grinned.

"Thank you. My anger problem often scares a lot of people, so I've never really had friends." Tsubasa smiled sheepishly as her laughter faded away.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. After you left the class, Ringo-sensei added his own scolding to yours. And I know Nanami appreciated it." Otoya smiled.

"Yes Yes. Haruka-chan was quite upset that she didn't get to thank you at lunch" Natsuki added

"She said as much while I was helping her in the library." Tsubasa noted sitting on her bed, Akira took that as the okay and sat on the fluffy blue rug on the floor. Otoya retook his seat and Natsuki pulled Akira's desk chair over so that he wasn't as far away.

"You were helping Nanami?" Otoya asked

"Yes I offered to help teach her the basics of musical theory to make it easier for her to self teach the rest." Tsubasa replied. "She was having a bit of trouble getting started, but I used to work as an assistant at the music center near our house, and I often helped teach basic musical theory to the youngsters taking lessons as they were often short staffed. So it's no trouble helping her."

"Natsuki mentioned what happened this morning, you're really kind helping her" Syo commented, watching the lavender haired girl closely.

"She didn't deserve those cruel comments and this is my way of helping her shove it in those idiots faces that she deserves to be here." Tsubasa shrugged.

"And there isn't any other motive...none at all?" Syo grinned, his eyes lightening in amusement

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa looked at him tilting her head confused.

"Oh I don't know perhaps getting one on one time with a cute girl?" the blonde teased wiggling his eyebrows at her. Tsubasa blinked once, twice, a third time before falling off the bed flailing her arms.

"EHHHH?! NO WAY!" she cried panicked. Ren snorted before bending over at the force of his laughter. Natsuki was looking on confused as Syo grinned at the panicking girl while Otoya looked horrified.

"EHH?! Really Tsubasa?" the red head cried out.

"NO. NO WAY! I-it's not like that..." Tsubasa stammered, kneeling while shaking her head.

"No girl is stealing my Tsu-chan" Akira exclaimed fiercely pulling his twin into a suffocating embrace.

"O-of course not Aki. Haruka-chan needed help and I only offered because she was my friend" Tsubasa tried to explain, gasping for breath.

"Akira let him go before he dies" Ren choked out through his laughter, reaching over and helping dislodge the enraged pinkette's tight grip of the girl.

"Ah Sorry Tsu-chan." Akira blushed demurely, causing Natsuki to once again glomp him screaming about how cute he was.

"So you were just helping Nanami-chan because she needed it right?" Otoya questioned desperately.

"Right. She was finding the theory to be difficult so I thought to help make it easier and help her learn it faster by teaching her." Tsubasa responded rubbing her chest and breathing deeply.

"That's good" the red head sighed in obvious relief.

"You still had a rather interesting reaction there Tsubasa" Syo teased, the lavender haired teen just sweat dropped.

"It's just that this isn't the first time someone has thought that." she groaned. "It use to happen at our Middle School a lot, girls , boys it didn't matter everyone thought I was helping people to get closer to them for romantic purposes. Apparently everyone misinterpreted my offers of help as flirtations..." Ren had only just stopped laughing before he began again at the defeated tone of his friend. Syo also started to laugh while Otoya watched in interest.

"It wasn't fair, there was always people trying to steal Aniki from me" Akira pouted from where he was being manhandled by Natsuki who was too busy petting the pinkette.

"Everyone? Really?" Otoya asked innocently.

"Everyone." Tsubasa shuddered with a grimace "It was Hell." her discomfit only seemed to amuse the orange haired teen and the shorter blond, both of who were struggling to breath. Akira simply pouted, nodding his head in agreement at the comment. Everyone seemed to calm down after a few minutes, although Otoya did brighten up as if he had just remembered something.

"Ah yes Tsubasa? How do you write lyrics?" Otoya asked "I was checking in with people from our class and their roommates, Tokiya gave me this horrible lecture that confused me more than helped."

"How do I write lyrics? Everyone has their own unique style of lyric writing, the best advice I could give you as a beginner is write from the heart. Write the words that feel right to you and express your heart through those words, that's the basis of how I write lyrics. Most of my lyrics come from my emotions about different things, some from incidents in the past, others from just the kind of day I had if you get me. Emotions and Heart are are big part of lyric writing." the lavender haired teen answered scratching the back of her neck in thought.

"That's great thanks Tsubasa."

"Uh but a word of advice Otoya, if you can't think of any lyrics straight away read or listen to the composition first because that can often help inspire the right emotions and lead to you finding the right words. That's the difference between making a mediocre song and a fantastic song." the girl warned, gold eyes serious as she spoke.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again Tsubasa." After that the twins guests all left in a steady stream until only the two of them remained. The twins got ready for bed and said their good nights before falling into dreamland.

* * *

><p>The following few days were filled with classes, composing and lyric writing for all the students as they rushed to finish their assessment. Tsubasa had helped Haruka as promised and was pleasantly surprised to see the massive improvement in the girls understanding of the musical theory. Her own composition had been finished and she had also succeeded in helping Akira complete his as well. Tsubasa had surprised herself with the tone of her song, usually hers were tainted by her anger but since she'd confessed to the Syo, Otoya and Natsuki that first night about her anger problem, she'd felt more at ease about the issue. The song had turned out to be more focused on a rather more interesting subject as it had taken form from the secret she kept from her new friends and the rest of the school. Akira had thought it a bit risky but Tsubasa was confident that no one would figure it out because there was nothing to betray the size of the secret she kept. For all the students would care it could be that she was an alien from Mars or had a secret romance. By the time Tsubasa entered the studio for the final recording she felt giddy, it was such a strange emotion for her to be feeling but it was not an unwelcome one. Akira had followed her in, and remained in the tech studio while Tsubasa got herself set up to record the vocals of her song. The track having already been made in previous recordings.<p>

"Are you ready Tsubasa-kun?" Ringo-sensei asked from the other side of the glass, his voice sounding from the headset on Tsubasa's head. The lavender haired girl held the one headphone to her ear while the other sat behind her other ear, freeing it so she could properly pitch her vocals.

"Whenever you are ready Ringo-sensei" she grinned at the onlooking Ringo-sensei, Hyuuga-sensei and Akira, holding a thumbs up to support her words.

"Alright in 3" Tsubasa opened her mouthed and took a deep breath "...2" she exhaled, closing her eyes she settled her stance "...1" she breathed again awaiting the final permission. "Recording Now!" Her eyes snapped open and she began a smile bright on her face.

"_Dou ka Please Can you keep My Secret?._..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AU:<strong>** HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I'm actually surprising myself with how fast I managed to write this chapter. So please don't let me lull you into thinking this is a normal occurrence because it really isn't...I'm just really excited about this story I suppose. **

**Anyway Rate and Review, let me know what you think and if there is anything you might want to see from Tsubasa and Akira.**

**Now the song Tsubasa sings is a male cover of 'My Secret' originally sung by Mizuno Saaya and used as the opening for Kaichou wa Maid-sama. I thought it was an appropriate song choice. (To watch the youtube clip just go to youtube and tagged this on to the end of the url **/watch?v=VqH0sVMT_Dw** )**

**P.S Reviews are the food of my soul.**


End file.
